Tekkou
| birthdate = | age =35 | gender =Male | height =6'8" | weight =165 lbs | blood type =AB | hometown = | countryoforigin = Yoshigakure | countryofliving = | affiliation = Yoshigakure Akuma Force | previous affiliation = | occupation =Inventor | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = | clan =Unknown | clanbranch = | rank =S-Rank | classification =Missing-Nin, Sage, Puppeteer | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | bounty =212 Million Ryo | crimes = | kekkei = Steel Release | tota = | beast = | hiden = | unique =Lightning is Red Can control Metal | nature = Earth Release Fire Release Lightning Release | jutsu =+Will Materialisation Steel Release: Impervious Armour Steel Release: Carbon Copy Steel Release: Carbon Initiation Steel Release: Coverage Steel Release: Carbon Destruction Steel Release: Lattice Change Steel Release Clone Steel Release: Creation Matrix Steel Release: Mutually Multiplying Fragments Steel Release: Hypercube +Sage Mode Assimilate All Creation Technique Secret Technique: Earth Merger Puppet Technique +Human Puppets Earth Release: Earthquake Traversion | taijutsu = | weapons = | tools = }} Background Once a shinobi praised for his inventions in Yoshigakure, he defected after the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, going into seclusion and plotting to enslave the shinobi world. He went on to create a massive army of his own creation and eventually terraformed a nation through use of his Steel Release kekkei genkai. Personality Tekkou used to have a rather active and positive outlook on the world, wanted to help it. After being free from the genjutsu, he changed, and decided that he wanted to enslave the shinobi world through the use of his kekkei genkai. Abilities Tekkou is highly skilled in use of his Steel Release kekkei genkai. He is also noted of being able to absorb matter form his surroudnings and create puppets from his body, or even from the environment by sending his chakra through it. Intellect Being very intelligent from a young age and having an IQ of 182 at age 12, Tekkou has always been one to invent things. He took a liking to puppetry after the first hokage's sister Naomi Senju and after learning the Assimilate All Creation Technique, and meeting Ace Korimachi, they discussed their puppet ideas to one another and eventually parted ways and developed their own puppets. Inventions Using his vast intelligence on the elements, Tekkou went on to develop unique robots he calls "Forerunners" from Steel Release capable of adapting to and becoming more resilient to chakra, as well as attacks, allowing them to adapt to the power of shinobi he has fought, and eventually defeat them. His robots are incapable of being affected by genjutsu because of their mechanical nature and even senjutsu itself. This alone makes them problematic for others to deal with, and using them, he plots to take over the 5 Great Nations one by one, until the entire world is under his order. Forerunners The Forerunners are an unique for of Puppet created by Tekkou using Assimilate All Creation Technique, along with their ability to see the molecular structure of living beings. Combining the two, the Forerunners are capable of excellarated Reactive Adaptaion. This allows them to develop abilities through modification and enhancement of their unqiue genetic code that Tekkou took from himself and integrated into them. This allows them, in the event that they are destroy, to adapt to and counter chakra based attacks and different forms of Jutsu as well as develop adaptations, powers, or skills in response to immediate threats. Because they manipulate chakra through advanced actuators, and have no limit on tenketsu, they are able to simultaneously use natures together without combining them to counter advanced natures. Complete Androids.png Carbon Android.jpg Trivia *"Tekkou" means "Iron and Steel"